Behind the Lyrics: Ghost Of You
by Chemical 30
Summary: ONE SHOT! My version of Ghost of You video by My Chemical Romance R


**I do not own my chemical romance!**

Gerard, Frank, Ray, Bob, and Mikey had returned from the war to go to the Recruiting Ball. They were going to be the music entertainment for the night. Mikey, Gerard's brother, had been acting very odd ever since they had been told that they were going to storm the beach; and many wouldn't come back home. Once the ball had started the boys started to play their music; Mikey couldn't take his eyes' off of one girl he had have a crush on since the ninth grade. But she had come to the ball with another guy, Gerard knew this was one reason that his brother was acting weird. They played a couple more songs then they had a break.

They went to the bar to have some drinks. Frank sat next to Mikey, Mikey sat next to Gerard, Gerard sat next to Ray, and Ray sat next to Bob. They all ordered their own drinks and then went into separate conversations.

"Mikey are you okay?" Gerard asked his younger brother.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mikey replied.

"It's her isn't it?" Gerard asked.

"Gerard I'm fine if anything was wrong I would've told you." Mikey answered.

"Okay," Gerard gave up. Mikey turned his head to talk to Frank.

Gerard knew Mikey was upset; but he didn't want to push Mikey, not on their last night home.

"So what do you plan on doing when we get back?" Frank asked Mikey.

"You mean _if_ we come back." Mikey stated.

"If you want to think of it that way; yes." Frank answered.

"Well maybe going back home and spend time with my mom." Mikey said.

"Not trying to find yourself a girl?" Frank said bumping Mikey's elbow with his.

"No," Mikey answered shaking his head.

"Alright, what about Gerard," Frank asked.

"Don't know, hey, what 'bout you?" Mikey smiled.

"Hmmm, maybe getting things straight between me and my parents." Frank replied.

"Cool," Mikey said. Frank looked over at the rest of the guys and they were smiling having fun.

"Let's make a toast!" Ray yelled to his friends.

"Yeah for an awesome group of friends and all going alive and all coming back the exact same way!" Gerard yelled holding his drink high in the air. Ray smiled and second Gerard's motion, then the rest of the boys put their drinks in the air. They all lightly hit their glasses together. Mikey took a small sip of his drink and smiled to his brother who still had a worried look on his face.

"Gerard I'm fine." Mikey said reassuringly; Gerard didn't believe his brother but smiled anyway. They got back up and played a few more songs. Sadly their last song came to an end and it was time to leave. They left the stage and headed towards the door. Mikey felt eyes on him; he slowly turned around and saw it was her beautiful eyes'. He faintly smiled and continued to leave with his fellow comrades.

The air was cold and the clouds were dark and heavy in the sky. Many men stood on their boat praying that this wouldn't be their last days on this Earth. Gerard's mind was clouded with thoughts, Bob thought of his girlfriend back home and her beautiful smile, Ray prayed that he would see his darling wife and baby boy again, Frank trying not to think of the path ahead of him sung his favorite song in his head, and Mikey couldn't get her out of his mind. Men puked because of their seasickness. Pretty soon the boats would smash against the land and they men would have to storm the beach. Mikey hoped he would be able to see his mother again, and his brother Gerard; he wanted to tell him that he was upset and have Gerard just hold him in his arms.

Frank felt the sudden jolt of the boats hitting land and then getting swept off his feet and forced onto land. Gerard and Frank stayed together and they made it safely to the other side of the beach. Soon enough Bob ran next to Gerard and Frank and dove down next to them. Mikey hid behind something. Gunshots and yells of pain swarmed Mikey's head. Mikey took some deep breaths and got up and started to run.

Gerard saw Mikey and fear hit him so hard, the enemy was opening fire. "MIKEY! MIKEY!" Gerard yelled but Mikey couldn't hear his older brother. Mikey ran as fast as he could, then all of a sudden he felt the most horrible pain he could possibly feel. Mikey feel to the ground yelling in pure misery. Mikey realized that he had been shot.

"MIKEY!" Gerard yelled again; Gerard tried to go to his brother but Frank and Bob held him back. Gerard watch as Ray was trying to save Mikey's life. Ray pressed down on Mikey's wound.

"Hold on Mikey, c'mon stay with me!" Ray yelled; Mikey answered Ray with his screams of pain. Mikey felt weak and helpless. Then Mikey fell limp, Ray stared down at Mikey. His eyes open and empty; Ray shook his head in disbelief that one of his best friends was dead.

Gerard pulled against Frank and Bob but his friends didn't let go. Gerard's mouth fell open when he saw his younger brother's lifeless eyes'.

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are never going to scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna_


End file.
